Opposites Attract
by Lord PotterXXVII
Summary: As Harry returns to the wizarding world, how much will one young girls determination change the destiny of the boy who lived that had been seemingly been set so long ago? Can the most unlikely pairing change a world that has so long resisted change?
1. Prolougue

Opposites Attract

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

 _Authors note: I've hit a bit of a wall in terms of inspiration for What a Difference and to get back into some sort of routine I thought I'd give this a go as it was the most popular of my miscellanea tales. Updates will probably be fairly slow as I don't have much time to write these days._

Prologue: A Rich Girl and an Orphan Boy Walk Into a Shop

Harry woke up early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut.

' _What a cool dream, the BFG shows up and tries to turn Dudley into a pig and says I'm a wizard.'_

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. ' _Bugger, there's aunt Petunia knocking on the door, that sucks'_ Harry thought feeling saddened

Tap. Tap. Tap. 'All right,' Harry mumbled sleepily, 'I'm getting up.'

He awoke to find an owl tapping on the window and when he let it in it began to attack Hagrid's coat until the big man sleepily managed to instruct him on how to pay the bird which held out a pouch.

'Best be off Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school.'

Harry instantly saw a problem with the plan.

'Um …Hagrid?'

'Mm?'-Said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.

'I haven't got any money, and you heard uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic and that's if he doesn't kill me for you trying to turn Dudley into a pig.'

'Don't worry about that,' said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. 'D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?'

'But you said the house was destroyed when we got attacked.'

'They didn' keep their gold in the house, lad! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold, an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither.'

'Wizards have _banks_?'

'Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins.'

Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding and gasped.

' _Goblins_? You mean they're real?'

'Yeah, so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe, 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business.' Hagrid drew himself up proudly. 'He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you, gettin' things from Gringotts, knows he can trust me, see.'

'Got everythin'? Come on, then.' Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

'How did you get here?' Harry asked as he looked around the storm tossed rock the cottage stood upon for another boat.

'Flew,' said Hagrid.

'Cool,' said Harry, _'I wonder what he used? A broomstick?'_ Harry thought to himself.

'Yeah, but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh.'

Harry jumped down into the boat before Hagrid soon had them speeding towards land with the aid of another spell, all the while providing a commentary of his opinions on a politician called "Fudge" and the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Passers-by stared a lot at Hagrid and her as they walked through the little town to the train station. Harry found that he couldn't blame them as they definitely made a strange pair, a giant and a skinny black headed kid in ragged loose fitting clothes. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else he'd ever seen, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, 'See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?'

Hagrid had given Harry a list of what he needed to bring with him to school and as they made their way through the town Harry began to read it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

The list kept going to list the separate uniform requirements for girls and boys and then continued on.

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

'Can we buy all this in London?' Harry wondered aloud.

'If yeh know where to go,' said Hagrid.

Meanwhile at that very moment, another family group were preparing for a shopping trip, Draco Malfoy strode through the halls of his family's Wiltshire mansion and hammered on his sister's door.

'Come along and quit your fussing Lucy, father wants us both downstairs as he has no desire to endure the muggle lovers any longer than needed.'

Inside the room, Lucinda Malfoy, or "Lucy" as she was often called by her brother glared inwardly as she finished braiding and pinning her hair.

'I will be ready when I'm ready, thank you very much Dragon.'

'You know I hate that name Lucy.'

'You know I hate that name Dragon,' retorted Lucinda.

Lucinda came out of her room soon afterwards and followed her brother downstairs where her parents were waiting and as she ate her breakfast, she listened to the plans for their shopping trip.

'If we split up, I don't see why we cannot finish our business quicker, Cissy, perhaps you could see to instruments and equipment while I purchase books? That blood traitor, Malkin can surely be trusted to see to Draco and Lucinda's attire. Let's not linger among the filth any longer than we need to.'

Lucinda saw her mother smile and nod to her father's suggestions but knew all too well that her agreement with his views were a deceptive facade, one that both he and her brother had never seen through.

After Dobby had cleared away the dishes and the Malfoy family began to gather around the fireplace, Lucinda heard her mother whisper into her ear.

'Today is the day my daughter, if my sources are correct then he shall be brought to Diagon Alley by Rubeus Hagrid. I do not know all the details of his home life, but I suspect him to be more or less oblivious of the ways of our world thanks to Dumbledore's design. I believe that your brother and father may try and use this to their advantage when they learn of his identity in the near future.'

Lucinda looked towards her brother before whispering, 'Dragon isn't the most subtle or creative wizard when it comes to planning, or meeting new acquaintances mother, and I think that could work to our advantage in the long term.'

Narcissa smiled down at her daughter, 'indeed so my dear, but remember what I have always taught you.'

Lucinda grinned, 'Feminam alicuius speciei est masculini funestius.'

'That's right, clever girl. Patience and observation will be our ally in achieving our ambition, so if you see him today be very careful in your actions.'

'Might as well get yer uniform,' said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

'Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts.'

He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

'Hogwarts, dear?' she said, when Harry started to speak. 'Got the lot here, two new classmates of yours being fitted up just now, in fact.'

In the back of the shop, two children around Harrys own age, obviously brother and sister stood on stools while two other witches were pinning and adjusting their robes.

The boy had a pale pointed face, cold grey eyes and short blonde hair, while his sister clearly held the promise of future beauty. She was a bit taller and had the same blonde hair which she had styled into an elegant knot on the top of her head, and sapphire blue eyes which seemed much kinder than her brothers. Harry felt a small flush as those eyes locked on his own before her lips curled into a small smile.

Harry was directed to stand on another stool while Madam Malkin began to pin a set of robes to the right length.

'Hello,' said the girl, 'Hogwarts, too?'

'Yes,' said Harry.

'Our father's next door buying our books and mother's up the street looking at wands, said the girl.'

She had a voice that seemed to scream "aristocrat" to Harry but she didn't seem to be a snob as her manner was actually quite pleasant. Her brother on the other hand was almost the exact opposite with his bored drawl as he interrupted his sister.

'Know what house you'll be in yet?' asked the boy.

'No,' said Harry, feeling a bit stupid.

'Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know we'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been, imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'

'Loyalty isn't a bad thing Draco, loyalty and hard work are valuable traits,' said the girl which made Harry smile, though the brother who he guessed was Draco frowned at his sister before he exclaimed.

'I say, look at that man!' looking toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

'That's Hagrid,' said Harry, pleased to know something Draco didn't. 'He works at Hogwarts.'

'Oh,' said the girl, 'I've heard of him, he's the gamekeeper isn't he? Somewhat of a self-taught expert on magical zoology.'

'Hardly an expert sister,' snorted Draco, 'I heard father say that he's a sort of _savage oaf_ , lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed.'

'I think he's brilliant,' said Harry coldly.

' _Do_ you?' said the boy, with a slight sneer. 'Why is he with you? Where are your parents?'

'They're dead,' said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with Draco present but decided that if he met the girl again he might answer her questions.

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,' said the girl, sounding genuine in her sympathy.

'But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?' Draco's tone sounded demanding to Harry.

'They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean,' said Harry.

'I really don't think they should let the other sort in, don't you? They're just not the same as us, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?' said Draco

'Draco that was rude,' scolded the girl, 'I do apologize for my brother, but social etiquette amongst new acquaintances hasn't always been his strongest skill,' said the girl who had a teasing look as she gazed at her brother who didn't look amused.

But before Harry could say anything else, Madam Malkin said, 'that's you done, my dear, and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the rather annoying Draco hopped down from the footstool.

'Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,' said Draco.

While the girl looked towards him and said, 'I'm sure I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts, goodbye.'

Harry smiled at her before he went through the shop and bought himself some new Muggle clothes as well as the rest of his uniform.

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

'What's up? 'Said Hagrid.

'Nothing,' Harry lied rather unconvincingly and Hagrid looked at him suspiciously.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he explained about the two students he met in Madam Malkin's and Draco's views about Muggles.

'Yer not _from_ a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh _were,_ he's grown up knowin' yer name. I think I know who they might be, and if I'm right, watch yerself, that families trouble. I think they were Malfoys, and I've never heard of a decent Malfoy before. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' muggles, look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!'

'And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?'

'School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but.'

'I bet I'm in Hufflepuff,' said Harry gloomily.

'Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin,' said Hagrid darkly. 'There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one.'

'Vol-, sorry, You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts? Gasped Harry.'

'Years an' years ago,' said Hagrid with a dark look on his face, which suggested to Harry that Hagrid knew more than he was willing to explain.

They went round more shops and bought all the rest of Harry's books and instruments, Hagrid even got him a pet, a beautiful snowy owl that was probably the most magnificent bird Harry had ever seen.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all, as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in her cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station, Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

'Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves,' he said.

He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything seemed so strange, somehow.

'You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet,' said Hagrid.

Harry wasn't sure how he could explain, he had just had the best birthday of his life, and yet, he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.

'Everyone thinks I'm special, 'she said at last.

'All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things from me? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry, I mean, the night my parents died.'

Hagrid smiled down at him.

'Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts, I did, still do, 'smatter of fact.'

Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

'Yer ticket fer Hogwarts,' he said. 'First o' September, King's Cross, it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…. See yeh soon, Harry.'

Late that night as Harry laid in his room, a tapping came from the window and he opened it to admit a regal looking eagle owl, which had a note clutched in its talons. Harry took the note and opened it to reveal a short missive which was unsigned but clearly of a girl's penmanship.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _You may not know who I am, but I have long been an admirer of you and not the "boy who lived" legend that has grown around you over the past ten years. I have no doubt that you are feeling overwhelmed with the truth of what has been revealed to you today and wish to know more. I also have no doubt that you have been or will be warned not to associate with my family and that we are all rotten to the core or similar. Sadly the rumours about my family are true, indeed my own father is quite a dangerous man, and I do not deny this or wish to defend him. However, not all is as it may seem and I and my mother do not share his and the opinions of others like him and in fact secretly oppose them and their agenda. I do hope that I may meet you in person so that I can explain more of our world and your rightful place in it._

 _I will contact you again,_

 _A concerned and well-meaning friend._

As Harry finished the letter, somehow he knew who had sent it, the image of a pair of kindly, sapphire coloured eyes rose to the front of his mind. He wasn't certain what was coming next but without a doubt, he knew that a certain blonde witch was going to be a part of it.


	2. The Journey

Opposites Attract

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books, anti-Ron, anti-Ginny though not as extreme as some fics & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

 _Authors note: I hope my prologue was enjoyed, but now we come to the real beginning of the tale. I'm going for a few unorthodox twists here and I hope they are enjoyed. Ron and Ginny lovers beware, this fic will contain bashing though I will try and steer clear of the money grubber Weasley's as that's been overdone to the point of ridiculousness._

Chapter 1: The Journey

'You're certain it was him Cinda?'

'Beyond any doubt, the eyes and the scar were both a dead giveaway, as dumb as Dragon is even he should have spotted that at Madam Malkins.'

Daphne and Tracey both giggled and Lucinda smiled inwardly, neither of her friends were particularly fond of her brother.

Tracey asked 'so what did you make of him? Do you think he'll help us? You know as soon as we get sorted they'll probably try and brainwash him against you. There's no way you're going anywhere else but Slytherin and considering our families we're both probably going there as well.'

Lucinda thought for a moment before she answered,

'He seems quite nice and he's definitely going to be a handsome man. If we're smart I don't see why he won't help us in time. Somebody hasn't told him a lot, probably on purpose and I've got a suspicion as to who. But you all know as well as I do that he's the best choice, once we've got him on our side and we've undone enough of the damage. I sent him a few notes with some of the more obvious things he should know, hopefully they'll be enough for him to dodge the more obvious plans Twinkles has probably laid out for him.'

Daphne looked thoughtful, 'you don't know for certain he's the one who did it Cinda.'

'No, but when you think about it, he's the most likely especially considering what Harry's told me. He was put with his muggle relatives after his parents died, probably against the wishes of his parents. Hagrid, one of Twinkles' loyalists took him to Diagon Alley when he should have gotten McGonagall, or Flitwick at the very least. I wouldn't be surprised if somebodies warded his house against mail as well, tens of thousands of people must have written to him over the years, I know I did and Gringotts would have. There's only a few people around with the influence to do all this and Twinkles is one of them. The question is, why'd he do it?'

None of the others had an answer and so Lucinda began to look out of the window, soon noticing a familiar looking boy with messy black hair making his way down the platform before he was assisted in loading his trunk by two bigger boys who were obviously Weasley's judging by their hair.

'I see him, two of the Weasley's just found him and I see the others near him.'

Tracey grimaced, 'that could be a problem.'

Daphne added, 'we don't know that yet, as long as the walking food disposal unit doesn't become too attached, he's almost as bad as Dragons pet trolls. We can probably deal with the others as I've heard they have some sense, but him, he's a liability we can't afford.'

Meanwhile, Harry had finished loading his trunk and owl and had changed into his new uniform. Lucinda had been sending him owls every few days since he'd met her in Diagon alley and he'd come to know her quite well. She had told him much of his family and the place in society he was to inherit and told him of several things to expect on his first days and had advised him of several books he should order before the beginning of term. He had managed to find the platform without help but was helped by two boys to load his trunk, both of which has immediately goggled at his scar which made him wince.

A knock came at the door and another red headed boy came in, clearly a brother of the twins who'd helped him load his trunk.

'Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.'

Harry was suspicious at once, he'd seen plenty of empty compartments while he was loading his gear and said.

'Are you sure about that? I passed several on my way here.'

The ears of the newcomer seemed to turn red as a panicked look crossed his face.

'I can help myself you know, and its Lord Potter to you thank you very much Weasel. I prefer not to hang around with people who won't say why they are here.'

'But you're Harry Potter, I need to save you from the snakes and help you, and then you'll be my friend.'

'I choose those who I count as friends, not you. Now clear off before I make you.'

The boy walked off much to Harry's relief, just before he was replaced by a far more welcome sight as Lucinda walked in and sat down beside him leading a round faced boy whom he'd passed in the station and a few girls. One was blonde with calculating blue eyes and the other had straight brown hair and green eyes with a hint of mischief about them.

'Ahh, Lord Potter, how nice to see you again, these are my friends Lady Daphne Greengrass, Lady Tracey Davis, and Lord Neville Longbottom.'

Harry smiled at all of them before kissing each girls hand as he'd been told was the custom and shaking hands with Neville.

'Well met, it's nice to finally have some polite company, you just missed the Weasel Lucinda, and he was pretty much exactly how you described him.'

'I knew he'd try and recruit you Harry, I'm just glad you saw through him. He won't be the last who tries though. Dragon likely will too as soon as he realises who exactly was standing before him that day in Madam Malkin's.'

'The Weasel will be back as well, sooner or later my Lord, I very much doubt that you've seen the last of him,' said Daphne.

'What have you got against the Weasley's anyway Daphne?' asked Neville as the train set off and began to move.

Tracey answered him, 'the Weasley's were and still are quite loyal to Dumbledore, and while Dumbledore is a great light wizard. He is getting older and some might say that his methods are becoming questionable. His goals are noble, true, but what he is prepared to do to achieve those goals rarely is good to those he uses to carry out his plans. A lot of families that were closest to him during the war suffered terribly for their support. As long as the Weasley's remain blind in their devotion we can't trust them completely.'

A pained look crossed Neville's face for a moment before it vanished while Tracey had been speaking about Dumbledore and Harry was curious about what was wrong but decided to let it go for the time being as three more girls suddenly joined them. Harry recognised the first and second almost at once from Lucinda's description.

'Lady Susan, Lady Abbot how kind of you to join us,' greeted Harry as he rose and introduced himself to the newcomers.'

'Lord Potter, thank you for your gracious welcome, may we join you?'

The third girl who'd so far been silent suddenly gushed upon hearing Harry's name.

'Potter? As in Harry Potter, the boy who lived? Oh, I've read so much about you.'

She began to ramble on about several books before Harry held up a hand to silence her.

'I've read those books too, most of them are full of rubbish, I'm the only one who survived and I don't remember it, so all those interviews were wrong since I never gave them. There's nothing wrong with studying, but you can't believe everything you read.'

The girl blushed and fell silent before Harry introduced himself, 'anyway, since you know who I am, may I ask your name?'

'I'm Hermione Granger.'

The new group of friends settled down and enjoyed the ride, Harry buying enough sweets and cakes from the trolley to share, much to the approval of his new friends. Harry feeling contented as he enjoyed the fact that for once he was surrounded by those who weren't afraid of coming near him because of his fat tub of lard of a cousin.

Hermione it seemed was somewhat of a bookworm and hoped to get into Gryffindor as she'd read about Dumbledore's time in that house. But once warned about the Weasel's likeliness to being in there she was persuaded that Ravenclaw might suit her better. Neville's pet toad made several escape attempts before he was shut in his tank.

Lucinda's prediction was spot on and as the afternoon wore on three boys appeared in the doorway, Harry recognized Draco at once while the two boys beside him both had the look of dumb muscle.

'So it's you is it? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment.'

His eyes registered the presence of his sister, 'Lucy? What are you doing with these fools, mudbloods and blood traitors the lot of them.'

'Forming new acquaintances brother, as I suspect you were here to do as well. Do you not see who is here? Mother and father would both be ashamed of your conduct, perhaps I should write to them.'

Draco scowled, 'apologies, Lady Greengrass, Lady Davis I did not see you.'

Turning back to Harry he said, 'you should watch who you associate with, if you spend too much time among the traitors and the dregs of our society you shall find their filth rubbing off on you. I can help you meet the tight people.'

He extended his hand, but Harry did not take it, 'I can find the right people for myself thank you very much.'

He stalked off, taking his thugs with him, saying as he went.

'I should be careful who you are seen with sister, father would not approve of some of your companions and his retribution could be dire.'

Once he was gone, Lucinda fumed, 'how dare he? One of these days I swear I'm going to…'

Harry gently interrupted, 'do you think he's really going to be a problem?'

She sighed, 'yes, but don't worry Harry, I know how to handle Dragon and I knew this would happen sooner or later.'

'How?'

Tracey was the one to answer

'Dragons a lot like the Weasel, both of them are quite dumb, and both are so narrow minded about people that unless one agrees with them completely, they'll hate them for it. Dragon can't stand anybody who questions Lucius's view of the world and he'll preach it as gospel, you wait. Weasel on the other hand has been groomed as a sheep, believing that the sun shines out of Dumbledore's ass and that anybody who questions him is evil. You watch, he'll be among the worst of the Gryffs for propagating this stupid feud.'

'Which is why it's better if I try and go for one of the neutral houses as I'll be able to stay under both of their radar.'

'Radar?' Asked Neville

'Muggle invention, used to spot approaching ships and aircraft at a distance,' explained Susan.

The train soon slowed down and pulled into the station, Harry following the others towards Hagrid as he beckoned them closer with his lamp. Eventually he led them through a forest and Harry got his first view of Hogwarts castle.

'Beautiful isn't it?' said Lucinda from beside Harry. 'Mother brought me here once to see it when Dragon and I were little.'

'Let's grab a boat before your brother finds us.'

Harry led the way and he and Lucinda were followed into their boat by Neville and Susan, eventually sailing right under the castle as the boats took them across the still lake which was reflecting the lights from the windows above them. Hagrid knocked three times on the vast doors before they swung open.


	3. The Sorting

Opposites Attract

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books, anti-Ron, anti-Ginny though not as extreme as some fics & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

 _Authors note: I love it when new fics get a good reception, follows and favs are always a nice surprise, especially when working with Philosophers Stone. Now for my next twist, again purist beware, if you don't like significant messing with canon, defect now._

Chapter 2: The Sorting

The door swung open at once and a severe looking witch dressed in emerald green stepped through it and looked them up and down.

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, and guessed the rest of the school was already inside. But instead of being led into the same room, Professor McGonagall led them into a smaller room off to the side of the hall.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

She looked at a few of the students who's appearance was obviously not up to scratch before she left the room.

Whispers buzzed about what they might have to do to be sorted and Harry snorted as the Weasel told anybody who'd listen that they had to wrestle a troll.

'As if they'd get us to do something that stupid.' He scoffed as Lucinda nodded in agreement.

'I'd tell you, but I don't want to spoil it for you. But be careful, Twinkles might have tried to rig it so you end up a Gryff. Also, if he summons you tonight to try and force a resort, don't forget what I told you, rule 77C paragraph 2.'

Harry smiled at her just as the other first years all jumped in shock as a whole lot of ghosts suddenly floated through the wall.

They seemed to be arguing, what looked like a fat little monk was saying: 'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance.'

'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost, I say, what are you all doing here?'

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

'New students!' said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. 'About to be Sorted, I suppose?'

A few people nodded mutely.

'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!' said the Friar. 'My old house, you know.'

As the ghosts left the room, Professor McGonagall came back and bade them to get in line, Lucinda reached out and squeezed his hand before the two of them started walking into the vast great hall. Harry had never seen such an awe inspiring space, with the thousands of floating candles, golden plates and goblets and a celling that seemed to open onto the heavens themselves. Dumbledore was easy to spot as he sat in the centre of the staff table on a golden throne like chair, his silver hair and beard shining as brightly as the ghosts dotted about.

Professor McGonagall placed a three legged stool before the staff table and on top of it, an old and tattered wizard's hat. Everybody in the hall stared at it and it soon began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Harry still felt nervous, but was more confident than he was a few minutes ago now he knew what he had to do. Professor McGonagall unrolled a long list,

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said.

'Abbott, Hannah!'

Harry winced in sympathy, he liked Hannah and she was looking terrified as she walked out and sat on the stool before the hat was placed on her head where it promptly fell right over her eyes.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry noticed the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

'Bones, Susan!'

Susan walked proudly up to the hat and sat down on the stool, and a moment later.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

'Boot, Terry!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but 'Brown, Lavender,' became a Gryffindor.

Harry watched the house of lion cheer their new arrival and hoped that the Weasel wasn't going to bug her too much.

'Bulstrode, Millicent,' then became a Slytherin. Harry was rather conflicted about the house as he'd met several candidates for that house who were good people, and yet a lot of the assembled looked quite nasty.

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Granger, Hermione!'

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. RAVENCLAW!' shouted the hat. The blue and bronze clad students all cheered as Hermione went over to them and sat down among them.

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool and Harry felt sorry for him and longed to go out there and help him as he looked about ready to faint. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag.'

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

Harry winced, and then watched as he heard the Professor call

'Malfoy, Lucinda.'

Harry watched as Lucinda walked forward looking determined, before the hat was placed on her head. It was not a quick sorting, and Harry saw Lucinda's lips moving and guessed she was talking to the hat.

Eventually, the hap opened its brim and called the ruling to the room.

'SLYTHERIN.'

Harry was a little disappointed, while he'd been expecting this, a small part of him was hoping that Lucinda could be in a different house to her brother. She gave him a sad smile and walked off to join Daphne and Tracey who'd already both been made Slytherins.

There weren't many people left now. 'Moon'…, 'Nott'… 'Parkinson,' a pair of identical twin girls, 'Patil' and 'Patil…' Then 'Perks, Sally-Anne and then.

'Potter, Harry!'

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

'Potter, did she say?'

'The Harry Potter?'

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited with baited breath for judgement.

'Hmm, 'said a small voice in his ear. 'Difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage, I see. A sharp wit and superb intellect, you would make a wonderful Ravenclaw. There's talent, my goodness yes and a strong sense of loyalty to your friends which would make Helga Hufflepuff herself proud to welcome you to the house of the Badger, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you? You would fit in well anywhere Lord Potter. Albus wants me to put you in Gryffindor, but that's not up to him despite what he may think.'

Harry had a sudden thought, 'Ravenclaw, please. I like some of the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, but some of the people you've sent to both houses I'd rather avoid if that's possible. So put me in the house of the raven please.'

Harry listened and then soon enough the hat was whispering in his ear, 'Ravenclaw eh? Hmmm, you certainly have the talent and I do believe this will show Albus that you have a mind of your own. So let me help you put it to good use my Lord.'

Suddenly the last word was shouted to the hall.

'RAVENCLAW!'

As Harry felt the hat being taken off his head, three quarters of the hall gasped in surprise, while the other quarter burst out into a huge round of applause. Harry staggered over to the Ravenclaw table and dropped into a seat opposite Hermione.

'Nice work Harry,' praised Hermione.

'At least I'm not going to be with the Weasel or the Dragon.'

Harry glanced around the room and saw the shock on Dumbledore's face and a look of mild disappointment on Professor McGonagall's. The Weasel soon joined the Gryffs as expected and eventually the last name was called before the hat was taken away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

'Welcome,' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!'

Harry was bewildered, 'I've heard he's crazy but that's totally mad.'

A few of the other laughed but quickly everybody was distracted by the feast as the tables suddenly filled themselves with food and drink. Harry ate heartily and joined in to the conversation as the other first years began to talk about their families, soon learning about Hermione's family.

Harry, who was starting to feel sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet while Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his ridiculous turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. It happened very suddenly. Quirrell and the hook nosed man happened to turn their heads and catch Harry's eyes, and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on his forehead. Quirrell seemed to have a look of pure hatred on his face while the other man seemed merely curious.

'Ouch! 'Harry clapped a hand to his head.

'What is it?' asked Hermione.

'N-nothing.'

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten when he had looked at Quirrell.

'Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?' Harry asked Penelope, one of the prefects who'd introduced themselves earlier.

'Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but everybody knows he really wants the Defence against the Dark Arts Job.'

Harry watched them both but neither looked at him again.

Dumbledore began to speak again and something about his speech immediately struck Harry as strange.

'….. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

Harry immediately jerked awake and hissed, 'what the hell is he thinking? Half the Gryffs will go in there by Halloween to see what the big deal is.'

Hermione's eyes widened as did a few of the others around him but she said.

'Surely the headmaster has ways of keeping people out of there.'

'I hope you're right.'

Eventually Dumbledore dismissed the students and Harry felt like he was being watched as Penelope began to guide them out of the hall. Harry followed his fellow Ravens through the halls of the castle until they reached a door with a knocker on it. Penelope stopped and told the first years.

'This is the entrance to the common room, knock once and the door will ask you a question. Get it right and you can pass, but it won't open if you get it wrong. If that happens just wait for someone else, or try again in a few minutes when the question will change.'

Demonstrating the procedure, Penelope knocked once and a disembodied voice asked.

'What is the force that can either lift one to the heavens or pull one down to the depths?'

Penelope turned to the first years, 'anybody want to answer that?'

Harry immediately had a go, 'love.'

The door opened slowly to admit them into the common room, a comfortable space decorated in shades of blue and bronze, dominated by the larger than life sized statue of Rowena. Penelope gave a quick speech about curfew times and pointed out the dormitories before dismissing them. Harry trudged up the stairs until he found the room, soon falling asleep as his head hit the pillow. Strange dreams clouded his mind of the hook nosed man and Quirrell but by the time he awoke next morning he did not remember them at all.


	4. Of Plots and Counter Plots

Opposites Attract

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books, anti-Ron, anti-Ginny though not as extreme as some fics & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

 _Authors note: First reviews for my new fic, thank you very much to those who left them. To address the first theme that came up, I'm mainly going to gloss over the first few years and will probably write most of the cannon events I include after the fact as most of the more radical changes will be later on and everyone's read or seen the cannon plenty of times._

Chapter 3: Of Plots and Counter Plots

Almost a week had passed since the sorting and Lucinda slowly followed her Slytherin friends Theodore, Blaise, Daphne and Tracey up towards the great hall. Daphne led the way in and to seats at the Hufflepuff table just as Lucinda noticed Harry, Neville and Hermione coming over to join them.

'Morning Harry, Hermione,' greeted Lucinda.

Both smiled back at her, just as the rustling of wings heralded the arrival of the morning post. Lucinda noticed her brother with a smug look on his face and then noticed her father's owl Cronos coming towards her two letters clutched in his talons. Lucinda wasn't worried and soon opened her letter and read her parent's message before Cronos flew over to Draco.

 _My dear Lucinda,_

 _Your mother and I were most pleased to hear that you and your brother have both been sorted into Slytherin. A Malfoy bows to no one, and joining the house of the serpent is the first step on the path that leads to greatness. I received your brother's message claiming that you have been associating with muggles, half bloods and blood traitors and in this he included the boy who lived himself. However he needs to learn that it is not prudent to appear less than fond of the hero who stopped the Dark Lord. So I believe he may have been hasty in condemning him, and as I have always tried to teach you both, it is always vital to maintain ones proper decorum in public. Severus has also written that you have so far been a diligent and polite student and that your conduct has been no less than expected of a witch of your noble birth. He claims also, that your friends have been chosen among societies notables of your generation. I was most interested to read and hear of how Potter seems to be drifting away from Dumbledore's influence. I can only encourage you to keep up your association with him if your influence is the reason why this is occurring. Removing the Potter backing of Dumbledore would all but cripple him on the Wizenagmot and he has been a thorn in the sides of those who support the maintaining of proper standards in our society. Your methods may be different to mine, but you have certainly embraced the values of the house of the Serpent, and I wholeheartedly approve of your deviousness and ingenuity my daughter. I remain as always your devoted father._

Lucinda could tell instantly that her mother's section of the letter had been encoded as it appeared at first glance to echo her father's sentiments. But a few minutes work were enough to break the code and she copied the real note to another piece of parchment.

 _My dearest daughter_

 _I am most pleased of how you have progressed, gaining the trust and friendship of Harry Potter is a wonderful start. Gaining allies among the heirs of the Wizenagmot and the council is a greater challenge, one you have begun to meet head on. As always, be wary of your actions and their possible ramifications. The longer we can keep your father and his ilk blind to our true purpose, the stronger our chances of success in our true goals grow. Do not worry about Dragon, I have managed to convince your father that his concerns were for naught and that Dragons message was an overreaction of wounded pride. A true Slytherin strikes from the shadows, choosing the moment precisely. Go with all the luck in the world,_

 _Your loving mother._

Lucinda folded the parchment away with a smile, 'well so much for Dragon threatening me with Father.'

'So what does it mean for you?' asked Harry.

'It means that as long as I not do anything too drastic and keep my marks up I can do more or less anything. Dragons in for a rude shock, first Uncle Sev didn't hate you on sight and then Father turned out to be proud of me.'

Harry sniggered 'it probably didn't help Dragon that the Weasel made himself Snape's preferred target.

 _The Ravenclaws had been paired with the Gryffindors for potions and Harry had been quick to partner with Neville when he saw the Weasel heading his way. Shortly after their arrival Professor Snape arrived and soon began to call the register and soon stopped on Harry's name._

' _Ahh, yes, Potter, our newest enigma, but does the reality reflect the legend?'_

 _Once he'd finished with the roll he began to speak._

' _As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'_

' _Potter! 'Said Snape suddenly. 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'_

 _Harry grinned, glad that his hours of potions study at Lucinda's recommendation were about to pay off. He had found the subject interesting and said. 'A powerful sleeping potion sir, known as the draught of living death.'_

 _Snape's lips curled into a small smile as he looked at Harry._

' _Correct.'_

' _Let's see Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'_

 _A few people in the class, most notably Hermione put their hands up, but Harry knew the answer and Snape paid no attention to anybody else. Harry answered at once, paying no attention to the angry look on the Weasel's face._

' _It is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from all but the most lethal poisons sir.'_

' _Very good Potter, and lastly, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?'_

 _Harry thought for a moment and then answered, 'there is no difference sir, and they are the same plant, which is also known as aconite.'_

' _Well done Potter, no more questions as it seems you have more of your mother about you than your father. She had quite a talent for this subject. Take ten points for Ravenclaw and the rest of you, copy those answers down before turning to page 12 of the standard text.'_

 _Over the rustle of parchment and the scratching of quills Harry heard the Weasel mutter, 'show-off, he thinks he's so smart and better than everybody else.'_

 _Snape soon had them working on a boil cure potion, the recipe and method were fairly simple but Neville's nerves nearly proved their undoing a few times before Harry managed to save their potion. He was just bottling and labelling a sample when a loud hissing came from the other side of the room. The Weasel had somehow managed to melt the cauldron he and Dean Thomas were using and their potion spilt everywhere. The Weasel soon moaning as boils broke out on his skin where he'd been splashed._

' _Fool boy, I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?' Snape seethed as he vanished the spilt potion._

' _Thomas, take Mr Weasley to the hospital ward immediately, Weasley, detention and twenty points from Gryffindor.'_

Harry's other classes were going just as well as potions though he'd soon found that magic was a lot more complicated than it looked. He'd caused a stir the first morning when he'd led Hermione and Neville to the Hufflepuff table to sit with Hannah and Susan, before one of the Hufflepuffs, a boy named Zacharias Smith rudely interrupted.

'What are you doing Potter, you and Granger are claws, get back to your own table.'

Harry was quick to shut him down, 'we know where we were sorted Smith, and in case you didn't know. According to rule 12a of the Hogwarts charter, any student can sit at any of the house tables except at formal feasts. Read ' _Hogwarts a History'_ every single rule in the charter is written in there.'

Harry heard a squeaky voice from behind him and turned to find his head of house, 'that's correct Lord Potter and it's refreshing to see students honouring the vision of the founders which is why they wrote that rule into the charter. So you and Miss Granger can take five points each for school spirit and diligent study. Here, your timetables.'

From that day forth, all of Harry's friends which also included Susan's friends Ernie Macmillan and Cedric Diggory regularly began to meet at mealtimes as well as the library when their timetables allowed. The students of Hogwarts soon dubbing the group, 'The Raven's Priory'.

'What have you got today?' asked Daphne breaking Harry away from his musings.

'Transfiguration with the Gryffs, you?'

'Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, weird that you've got most of your lessons with the Gryffs isn't it? I heard from mother that they normally pair the Ravenclaws with the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors with the Slytherins in first year.'

Harry shrugged but Hermione had a guess, 'maybe they're trying an experiment to keep the Gryffindors separate from the Slytherins to avoid getting this year group involved in the feud as much.'

Neville shook his head, 'wouldn't work if that was the reason, the feud's been going so long it's self-sustaining now and there's only so much room in the castle. They couldn't keep the houses apart enough realistically if that's what they're trying.'

Harry re-read the note from Hagrid and suggested, 'Hagrid might know, how about Neville and Hermione come with me this afternoon and see what we can get out of him. We'll all meet in the library afterwards.'

Both agreed at once as did the others and so after lunch that day, Harry led Neville and Hermione to the little cabin on the edge of the dark forest and knocked on the door, soon hearing the barking of an enormous dog.

Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, 'Back, Fang, back.'

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. 'Back, Fang.'

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black dog.

There was only one room inside of the hut, which was full of rustic practical furniture suited for a man who spent most of his time out of doors.

'Make yerselves at home,' said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Neville and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

'This is Neville,' Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

'Longbottom? I knew yeh parents, good people, a real shame what happened to them.'

Harry introduced Hermione, 'and this is Hermione Granger.'

Hagrid grinned and then started to hand out tea and cakes. The rock cakes were shapeless lumps that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and the others pretended to enjoy them as they told Hagrid all about their classes

Harry and Neville were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch, 'that old git.'

'An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her, Filch puts her up to it.'

After soon learning that Hagrid had no clue why the timetables had seemingly been switched Harry noticed a newspaper article about an attempted heist at Gringotts bank.

 _GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

 _"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Harry remembered listening to a few of the older Ravenclaws discussing it and how it could possibly have been done.

'Hagrid!' said Harry, 'that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!'

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid knew something was up but he wasn't saying anything, Harry remembered the little package that Hagrid had stuffed into his coat pocket. Was that what the thieves had been trying to steal? If so, where was it now and what was it? The letter Hagrid has showed to the teller had certainly looked official and important. So whatever the object was, it was definitely valuable.

' _The third floor corridor, is that where this thing is? If so, why make such a big deal about it?'_

Harry's thoughts were racing as he led Hermione and Neville to the library and filled in Lucinda and the others about what he'd guessed.

Lucinda looked shocked, 'I get it, Twinkles is using whatever's in that package as bait, the real question is, if Twinkles is laying a trap who is he trying to catch and why did he tell everybody exactly where to look for this thing?'

Nobody had any answers.


	5. Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread

Opposites Attract

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books, anti-Ron, anti-Ginny though not as extreme as some fics & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

 _Authors note: I'm amazed at how quickly this fic has caught on, over 600 hits in the few days it's been up. As always more feedback about what is great and what could be improved is welcome. Now back to the fic where I hope my next twists to cannon events prove as popular as the last._

Chapter 4: Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread

'What do you think Severus? Do you feel these recent developments could be a threat to our plans?'

Professor Snape shook his head, 'no, at least not for the time being. Whatever the reason for the events that have happened so far, I don't think it's a serious problem. He may not be exactly what you anticipated, but I doubt he is at risk of falling into darkness. Despite how much he looks like Potter, he doesn't act like him and he hasn't surrounded himself with those I would consider a dangerous influence. A more intelligent and capable Potter might even be of more use to you Albus. Then you wouldn't have the need for the moronic fool or his sister.'

The aged headmaster stroked his beard in thought, 'perhaps, if what you believe is true I think we would be best served by merely keeping our distance and observing him for now. We may need to adjust some of our plans at a later date though, we cannot allow him to become too independent.'

'Your pet was foolish Albus, he blew your chances of gaining more first-hand knowledge. If he is to be of any use to us, reign him in before you lose any chance of putting him amongst Potters group.'

'Hmmn, perhaps a little less carrot and some more stick might be in order, but you know as well as I do why we need him. Both he and his sister have their roles to play in the years to come.'

As Severus left the office a few minutes later he couldn't help but smirk, ' _Old fool, you and your pets have lost this already and you don't even know who shall be the instrument of your downfall.'_

Meanwhile, Harry had joined the rest of the priory at the Ravenclaw table, like all the other first years he'd been looking forward to his chance to learn how to fly and today was going to be his chance. After finishing his meal, he left the Great Hall with Hermione and Neville and headed to the training area.

Madam Hooch the flying teacher soon arrived a grey haired stern faced woman with a gaze like a predatory bird. She was soon directing the first years to stand amongst the double line of worn out brooms lying on the lawn. At her direction the first years soon began to call the brooms, Harry's jumping into his hand at once. Few others in the class achieved the same success, the noticeable quaver in Hermione's voice telling Harry she'd rather stay on the ground. Harry sniggered under his breath as the Weasels broom ended up whacking him in the face.

'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,' said Madam Hooch. 'Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two ….'

But somehow, at the moment the whistle blew the Weasels broom shot off the ground like a flying champagne cork, the Weasels white face clear from where Harry stood before he slipped sideways off the broom before he hit the ground with a hard thud.

Ron was bellowing like an angry soccer hooligan as Madam Hooch bared down on him and examined his wrist.

'Come on, boy, it's all right, up you get.'

She turned to the rest of the class.

'None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear.'

Ron was shouting about sabotage and Slytherins wanting to kill him as he was being led away and Neville his face white whispered to Harry,

'You nearly grabbed that broom Harry, if you'd gotten it instead, would that have been you?'

Harry shrugged, but Hermione it seemed agreed with Neville, 'you heard Cedric Harry, those school brooms are really old. New brooms are meant to be really hard to curse but those ones would be a lot easier to tamper with.'

They eventually did get their flying lesson in, Madam Hooch glowing with pride as Harry executed every move he was asked to perform flawlessly, outstripping the entire class with hardly any conscious effort.'

'You are a born natural Potter, and definitely your father's son. Filius will be very pleased to have you on his team in a year or two. Merlin knows we could do with some better talent to improve the standard of play here.'

The rumours about the accident were all over the school by dinner that night, most of the students thinking it little more than an accident caused by the Weasels stupidity. Draco was the most vocal of these as he commented, deliberately making sure Harry overheard.

'Heard the Weasel broke his wrist, too bad he didn't hold on a little longer, it might have been his neck then, too many Weasley's as it is.'

His ever present cronies laughed stupidly and Harry seethed, he may not have liked the Weasel but he certainly didn't wish he'd died in the accident.

'Like you can talk Dragon, I heard you didn't go so well yourself. What was it, twenty points off and detention for reckless flying?'

'What would you know about it Potter? You refuse to join those who would bring you glory, you and your blood traitor friends try and corrupt my sister with your lies. When are you taking the train back to those filthy muggles where you belong?'

Hermione was trying to pull him away, but he ignored her before Draco did the unexpected.

'It's time you paid the price for your defiance of your betters, wizard duel tonight in the trophy room at midnight.'

He stalked off before Harry could answer and Hermione hissed, 'don't even think about it Harry Potter, you're smarter than that.'

'Harry smiled, 'I'm not that dumb Hermione, I'm a Raven, I know his game. I saw my cousin try the same trick loads of times. If I go, I'd bet fifty Galleons that Filch or Snape will be waiting instead of him.'

Hermione smiled and began to lead him and Neville in to the great hall where Lucinda and the others were waiting for him.

'What kept you Harry?' asked Cedric.

'Dragon being his usual self, the coward just tried the old challenge me to a duel and then snitch to the teachers trick. If I was dumb enough to actually show up, he'd have Filch waiting for me.'

'Typical, that idiot is going to get himself hexed if he goes on like that, I know he's you brother Lucinda but I think you got all the brains in your family.'

Lucinda smiled at the elder Hufflepuff,

'Cravenly, simple and unoriginal, I swear my brother has no imagination whatsoever, so you're not the first who's made that observation Cedric. Thank goodness you saw through him Harry, he may have a big mouth but that's just about all he has got and right now he's not a major threat to us, more an annoyance. Don't you worry Harry, we will deal with Dragon another time, and you just concentrate on trying to pick up more about this plot of Twinkles if you can.'

Daphne bent her head towards Lucinda and whispered something which made both girls giggle hysterically, the look in their eyes promising trouble to Draco and Harry was glad it wasn't him they were glancing at with calculating looks.

After dinner was over, Harry led the way out of the hall and up the stairs before events took a twist as the staircase suddenly moved beneath them. From up ahead Harry thought he made out the Weasel's disgruntled tones as he spoke to his friends Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

'I can't believe this, first I lose the chance to be friends with Potter and now everyone's laughing at me because of that stupid broom. I'll never get on the quidditch team at this rate.'

'Are you sure this is a good idea Ron?'

'Yeah Dean, I do, once we get that photo, they won't be laughing at me and I'll win that bet, with the money I get from this I can finally get a better broom than my brothers ever had.'

Harry drew Hermione and Neville to a halt and hissed, 'what does that idiot think he's doing?'

Hermione's eyes widened, 'we're on the third floor, you don't think he's going to….?'

Neville nodded, 'now I remember, last night McLaggen bet Ron thirty Galleons to go and get a photo of whatever is behind the door in the forbidden corridor.'

Harry shook his head, 'of all the idiotic…. Come on, let's follow them, maybe we can stop him before he gets there.'

So that's what they did, slowly following the Weasel and his two friends through the halls until they came to the door leading to the forbidden corridor.'

'Dean, you got the camera? Seamus, ready with the unlocking charm?'

Both of them nodded, but just before Harry could step out to stop them, Seamus cast an Alohamora charm which opened it.

Harry heard the Weasel yell and ran in after him just as Deans camera flashed,

He was in a corridor, the forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now he knew why it was forbidden. Right in front of him were eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads, three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. Harry grabbed the petrified boy and pulled him out just as one of the heads made a sudden lunge for them before Neville and Hermione forced the door shut and Hermione sealed it with a quick casting of the Colloportus spell.

Dean and Seamus had both run, leaving them outside the door with the Weasel and Harry growled.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed you moron? That bloody dog was an inch away from ripping your head off. Are you really so desperate for money that you'd be this stupid? You can't take it with you in case you don't know.'

Ron it seemed had regained the use of his mouth, 'if you're so much a goody two shoes, why are you here then Potter?'

'Saving your miserable hide, that's what and frankly if you're going to be this dumb I wonder why we should even bother.'

'He's not giving me enough, I want a Nimbus 2000 now and the old bastard says he'll cut me off.'

Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened before Hermione asked, 'Dumbledore? He's been paying you?'

Ron growled, his ears glowing red, 'money and good grades are what he promised and the old bastard hasn't paid me a single Knut for two weeks.'

Harry saw an opportunity, 'Weasley, Ron, we might be able to help you, if you promise to help us. You want good grades and money, fine, we can help you to get them, if you promise to help us out, deal?'

Ron didn't hesitate, 'fine, deal.'

Harry smiled, 'good, we'll find you in a day or two and let you know the details of the bargain we offer, now get out of here before you get caught or worse get yourself killed.'

Ron ran off and Hermione hissed, 'what the hell are you thinking Harry? He's a spy for goodness sake.'

Harry grinned, 'I know he's a spy, better the spy you know than the one you don't, and with him working for us, we can control what he says to Twinkles and give him false information. We can find out what Twinkles is wanting from us in advance and use the knowledge to better protect ourselves. We know what Ron wants above all else and we can use it to get him to help, as long as we don't give him any information that's too important right.'

Neville who had remained silent throughout now said, 'my gran always says that a man who can be bribed is by his very nature untrustworthy. I don't like this Harry, but I think I can see what you're planning, Lucinda will probably have some ideas about what we can do with this.'

'Right, now we'd better get moving before we get caught.'

And so the three friends left the scene, ready to use their newest tool to help unravel the mystery that lay before them.


	6. Trick or Treat

Opposites Attract

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books, anti-Ron, anti-Ginny though not as extreme as some fics & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

 _Authors note: I'll never ransom a fic for reviews, that's just plain petty and childish, but of over 1,000 readers, 10 favorites and 23 followers, only two reviews? They really do help improve fics you know._

Chapter 5: Trick or Treat

'So, you managed to turn Twinkle's own spy against him? I must say, that was rather well played Harry.'

Harry shrugged, 'not really, he isn't clever and we both know what he wants. The real question is what can we actually do with him? If he's seen with us all of a sudden it'll look suspicious won't it?'

Lucinda smiled and patted his hand, 'oh Harry, you forget you have one thing that will make it so nobody even looks twice. You my friend are a Ravenclaw, and just about the whole school values their knowledge and come to them for help at one point or another. So all we need to do is tell everyone you and Mione are tutoring him. That'll help him help himself to get his good grades anyway.'

'True enough,' said Harry but at that point he was distracted by the sound of laughter and he watched as what looked like a half human, half chicken in a Slytherin uniform ran past them and towards the entrance to the dungeons clucking like crazy.

Harry saw the look of satisfaction on Lucinda's face and guessed she knew what was going on.

'You set this up, didn't you?'

Lucinda laughed, 'he had it coming Harry, especially after what he tried to do to you. Hopefully he's learned his lesson about butting in, and I must say those twins are certainly creative when it comes to pranks. Give them a few more years and who knows what they will be capable of.'

'The Weasley twins?'

'Who else, I found them a few days ago and unlike most people living in the snake pit, I actually found them rather reasonable, once I had the proper leverage.'

 _Lucinda was slowly approaching the dungeon entrance to the common room when she heard voices of people trying not to be heard._

' _Quick, you nearly done Gred? The firsties will be on their way back by now and we need to be gone before they get here.'_

' _Just a bit longer, have to get it in the right spot or he'll see it before he opens the door, Lee, we still good?'_

' _Yeah, hurry it up though I doubt we'll be alone for much longer here.'_

 _Lucinda recognized the voices of the schools most infamous pranksters and quietly hid behind a statue, and watched as the two twins were busy with something that looked like a bucket at the door which led to her godfather's office while a boy she didn't recognize was keeping lookout, watching the corridors for anybody coming._

 _Taking advantage of the situation, Lucinda stepped out and greeted them cheerfully, 'good evening gentlemen, what have we here? A gift for my dear uncle Severus perhaps?'_

 _The twins were caught totally off guard and dropped the bucket in shock, hot water and foaming shampoo that smelled of flowers soaking one of them._

 _They made to run, but Lucinda stopped them, 'wait, there's no point running, I saw your faces and you are soaked with whatever you had in the bucket. But, if you promise to do me a small errand that's perfect for you and definitely in keeping with your original idea, I won't tell uncle Severus I found you and I'll even help you out with pranking more deserving targets.'_

 _The twins grinned manically and the one who hadn't been soaked asked, 'what did you have in mind?'_

Harry laughed, 'so that's why one of them had hair dyed all the colours of the rainbow and reeked of flowers the other day.'

The bell rang and interrupted Lucinda before she could say anything else and so Harry hurried off to class.

Classes had been going fairly well now that they'd gotten past the basics and as Halloween came. Professor Flitwick announced they were ready to start making objects fly which had been a highlight of his demonstrations so far. Harry had paired himself with Ron voluntarily under the guise of tutoring him, an arrangement which had already earned him and Hermione fifteen points when Professor McGonagall learned of it.

'Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!' squeaked Professor

Flitwick perched on top of his pile of books as usual. 'Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too, never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.'

It wasn't hard. Harry and Hermione swished and flicked and both of them got it on their second try earning five points each. Ron wasn't having as much luck.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

'You're saying it wrong,' Harry whispered 'It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' a bit longer.'

Ron glared, but swished, flicked and sent his feather several feet into the air.

'Well done Mr Weasley, take five points,' squeaked Professor Flitwick.

Ron looked shocked, but pleased as his friends were looking at him in surprise, and it was clear to Harry that he hadn't won so much as a point thus far and Harry knew he'd been responsible for several losses for the lions.

'That's why you're supposed to study Ron, keep that up and you'll likely win more points than you lose as long as you don't do more crazy stuff to get money.'

After Professor Flitwick dismissed the class, Harry led Ron down to one of the castles courtyards where several of the other members of the priory were waiting including Lucinda. As soon as Ron saw her he glared and hissed to Harry,

'What the hell do you think you're doing Potter? Hanging around her, she's a bloody Malfoy and you can't trust any of them. Ok, I'm a spy, but at least I'm doing it for a good cause, but her? Her father worked for you know who for Merlins sake. Soon as you've got your back turned….'

Lucinda had obviously overheard him as she suddenly burst out angrily, ' I AM NOT MY FATHER, NEITHER WILL I BETRAY HARRY, YOU IGNORANT FOOL, YOU HAVE NO IDEA, NO IDEA OF THE TRUTH.'

She ran off and Harry winced and made to go after her before Hermione laid a hand on his arm and shook her head. Harry turned back to Ron,

'Now look what you've done, and you wondered why I didn't want you around? If you're going to be this much of a moron, no wonder nobody takes you seriously.'

'You're better off without her mate, she's a Malfoy and they're all pigs.'

'Grow up Ron, the whole world isn't black and white and we're not chess pieces, the rate you're going you'll end up in the line of white pawns being sent in to die.'

Ron still looked unrepentant and so Harry sent him off and told him to come back when he had new instructions from the headmaster, handing him twenty silver sickles, the redhead grinning like he'd won the lottery.

Cedric caught his eye and asked, 'is that supposed to be symbolic?'

Harry nodded and Susan commented, 'I doubt he'll pick up the significance.'

Lucinda wasn't seen for the rest of the day and Harry pulled Daphne aside only to learn that she'd spent most of the day crying and wanted to be left alone. Harry was distracted however when he got to the Halloween feast, the lavishly decorated great hall driving all thought from his mind.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just starting to dish himself up some food when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, 'Troll, in the dungeons, thought you ought to know.'

He then slumped forward and onto the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

'Prefects,' he rumbled, 'lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!'

Terry muttered, 'hang on, the Slytherins live down in the dungeons, sending them there's suicide.'

Dumbledore obviously hadn't thought the same and as Harry got jostled as he moved with the Ravenclaws, a sudden thought came to mind of a friend in distress. Allowing himself to get shoved into a crowd of Hufflepuffs, Harry ran up towards the bathroom Daphne had mentioned only to get the shock of his life when he heard an unmistakable scream.

' _Too late, damn it!'_

Harry went forward and found Lucinda slumped against the far wall, the troll advancing on her. It was huge, and ugly, twelve feet high at least and dragging a massive club behind it which it raised over its head. Harry drew his wand and burst out with the first spell that came into his head.

' _Wingardium Leviosa!'_

The club levitated a few feet above the troll's head, its owner looking up with an expression similar to Crabbe and Goyle when teachers asked them questions. Gravity re-exerted control of the floating weapon and a very heavy club suddenly dropped on its owners head, knocking the confused troll out cold and dropping it to the floor.

'Lucinda?' Harry asked.

Suddenly something snapped in her and she dashed at Harry and flung her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. Harry was shocked, but held her close awkwardly patting her back for a long moment before she drew away.

'Oh Harry, thank you.'

Harry gestured out of the room, 'come on, the teachers will be here any minute. There's no way they didn't hear big grey and ugly over there hit the floor.'

Sure enough, the door burst open and Harry saw Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Quirrell enter. The stern deputy headmistress breathless as she said,

'Good heavens! Explain yourselves both of you.'

Harry went first,

'Lucinda was upset, a stupid disagreement she had with one of the Gryffs and she'd been in here for ages and didn't know about the troll and I came to warn her. She was trapped and it was going right for her before I levitated its club out of its hand.'

Snape turned towards his goddaughter, 'was that the way of it?'

Lucinda nodded, 'Harry saved me, he could have run, the troll never even saw him.'

Harry was outraged, 'I wasn't going to run, and that thing would have killed you if I did.'

Professor Flitwick squeaked, 'there are plenty who would Lord Potter, but still, thanks to your gallantry Miss Malfoy is quite unharmed. Escort her to the Hospital wing and ask the matron to administer a calming draught for the shock. The feast is being concluded in the house dormitories so return to the tower as soon as you can.'

Professor McGonagall smiled, 'you would have made a fine Gryffindor Lord Potter, take fifty points for your gallantry, Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this.'

Snape nodded his head in respect, 'though your actions were gallant, such things should not be necessary. In future, report any such incidents or even suspicions to a prefect, your head of house, or myself, Miss Malfoy can show you to my office if you have need of my assistance.'

Harry quickly took Lucinda's hand and led her out of the bathroom and up towards where he'd been told the hospital wing was, eventually finding it when a passing ghost gave them directions. Before Harry opened the door, he asked.

'Why did what Ron say upset you so much? Everyone knows he's a git.'

Lucinda sighed, 'unfortunately Harry, what he said is at least partially true. I once told you my father is a dangerous man. That's not true, he's a monster, a sadist who revels in the suffering of innocent people. If you knew half of what he's capable of…'

Harry watched her shudder in fear, her eyes seemingly recalling a memory.

'But you're not him, so why should I think you'll do what Ron said.'

'Harry, the word Malfoy quite literally means "Bad Faith" in French if you split it up. I don't want to be like my father, more than anything I want to see him to suffer for all he's done, and to have all his crimes thrown in my face….'

'You're not him and you never will be, and we'll both make him pay, together.'


	7. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

Opposites Attract

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books, anti-Ron, anti-Ginny though not as extreme as some fics & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

 _Authors note: I hate flamers, if you're going to say something critical about a fic, read all of it before you do it. Constructive criticism is fine, that helps build a better story, but flaming is just plain annoying._

Chapter 6: Mirror - Mirror on the Wall

Christmas was coming to Hogwarts, snow began falling as winter arrived and all of the students were impatient for the holidays to begin, well, nearly all. While Harry had been among the first to sign Professor Flitwick's list of those staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, almost everyone he knew has going home with the exception of the Weasel. Despite the time that had passed since his outburst at Lucinda, Ron had hardly changed at all in attitude which wasn't helped when an incident occurred during a Ravenclaw Slytherin quidditch game when somebody had made an attempt at murdering Harry.

 _Harry was sitting in the stands enjoying the action when suddenly both bludgers had changed direction and came pelting straight for him. Harry and the others around him ducked as the black balls wrecked the Ravenclaw stands worse than a crazed rhino. All four beaters on the field were trying to keep the angry bludgers off the crowd, the other players having paused with the exception of Marcus Flint who was repeatedly scoring goals unopposed. Hermione seized a pair of binoculars and looked around before focusing on the teacher's stands where both Professor's Snape and Quirrell's eyes were fixed on the bludgers, muttering under their breath._

 _Hermione hissed, 'Snape and Quirrell are both casting spells, but who's trying to hex those bludgers?'_

 _Suddenly, without any warning Harry saw Quirrell topple headfirst into the row below his seat, a look of pain and surprise on his face. A familiar blonde head and pair of blue eyes just visible for a spit second before ducking out of sight._

 _Clearly free of foreign enchantments the bludgers both turned away from another run at Harry and pelted upwards, just in time to catch Flint unawares and knock him off his broom, Ravenclaw eventually narrowly losing the game after a heroic catch of the snitch._

 _As the crowd of students made their way back into the castle, Ron made himself known._

' _I told you Potter, never trust a Malfoy, for all we know what was her who jinxed those bludgers.'_

 _Harry snorted, 'yeah right, even if she wanted to, I doubt either Draco or Lucinda could cast a spell that strong, and in case you didn't see, I think she's the one who broke the spell on the bludgers.'_

Snape had called Harry to his office where he and a fearful Lucinda had both confirmed Harry's suspicion, Snape promising to keep a closer watch on Quirrell.

The priory's search for clues to what Dumbledore might have been using to bait his trap had so far proven fruitless, even despite Ron's clue of the name Nicholas Flamel which had been leaked to him by Dumbledore.

They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Ron had given them the information. The trouble was none of them knew exactly where to begin to look, not knowing what Flamel might have done to into a book. None of the more obvious books that contained many of wizardom notables, had any references to him and none dared to ask the teachers for fear of their being found out.

'You will keep looking while I'm gone, won't you Harry?' bade Hermione.

Harry smiled, 'course, what else can I do with the time? Spend all holidays losing at chess to the Weasel, I swear I'll be the only claw left here.'

Hermione laughed, 'just be careful and don't do anything foolish.'

One by one, Harry bade his friend's goodbye until Lucinda was the last to approach him, the two of them had gotten even closer since the troll incident and she always wore a warm smile in his presence, one he never saw directed at any other. Harry felt her hand on his cheek as she bade her farewell.

'You will take care won't you Harry? Anything happens that so much as raises an eyebrow, send Hedwig to Daphne, she'll make sure I get the message. You're not a reckless Gryff, stay calm and use your head.'

'I will,' he reassured her, 'try not to provoke the sparkling Goliath or annoy his spawn too much, but see if your mum knows who this Flamel character is.'

Lucinda smiled sadly before pressing a kiss to his cheek and heading for the carriage with Daphne and Tracey. Harry felt his face burn and waved until they were out of sight before heading back into the castle, unaware on the unseen watcher on the astronomy tower.

' _Cissy will be pleased, I should owl her tonight about this development. Alone Cindy will be a force to be reckoned with in a few years, together with young Lord Potter, the pair will be even more formidable.'_

With the students gone, Harry had the run of almost the whole castle. He could go anywhere he liked within the normal limits and he spent a lot of the time exploring the labyrinthine halls and passages of the vast building. None of the books he examined told him anything about Flamel though he was certain he'd heard the name somewhere before. On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day more for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke early in the morning however, the common room was sporting a large Christmas tree, beneath which was a pile of presents, all for him.

Harry grinned and started unwrapping.

' _Finally, no Dudley to spoil the day.'_

Harry picked up the top parcel from the pile, it was labelled: To Harry from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it, the instrument sounded a bit like an owl. A second, very small parcel contained a note.

We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.

' _Whoopee, riches, The Weasel would love this.'_

Harry tore open the next parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted jumper in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.

' _The Weasel's mum? That's a bit suspicious, she doesn't even know me. Maybe I should get that fudge tested.'_

Sweets were a common theme from a few of his friends, Chocolate frogs, Bertie botts beans and other confectionary, before the next highlight came from Lucinda. The wrapping paper tearing off to reveal a velvet box containing an old fashioned gold bracelet which held several runes engraved around it which were glowing softly.

' _Wow! What is this?'_

A letter contained with the bracelet answered his question,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _This bracelet is a very old family heirloom and one that I believe you should keep on at all times. It is enchanted to redirect the energy from incoming spells and deflect them harmlessly away from the wearer. It will not make you invincible by any means, but it should protect you from common minor to moderate spells. Please wear it, for me, and do not let Dragon or my father realise you have it as they will undoubtedly not approve and be rather angry with me for giving away such a precious item._

 _Love from,_

 _Lucinda._

Harry smiled as he clipped the cool metal to his skin, ' _wow, this is great! Hope I don't need it too soon.'_

Harry took a look at the item, it was a cloak, made of some strange material that felt like water as it ran through his hands. Trying it on brought a shock as Harry noticed his body disappear from his view.

Looking down, Harry found that a piece of paper had fallen from the cloak, written in narrow, loopy writing she had never seen before were the following words:

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died._

 _It is time it was returned to you._

 _Use it well._

 _A Very Happy Christmas to you._

Walking down to the great hall, Harry enjoyed his day with even the Weasley's proving good company, once he was back in Ravenclaw tower that evening he slowly examined the cloak again. Light as a feather, smooth as water, Harry found he couldn't resist the temptation, he simply had to try it out.

Pulling it on over his head, Harry gently pushed open the tower door and walked out to the silent halls of the castle, immediately wondering where he should go. A sudden thought came to him, the restricted section of the library.

' _If Flamel's not in there, he doesn't exist.'_

Slowly Harry headed for the library….

Meanwhile, the watcher slowly began to follow her unseen quarry.

' _He is certainly his father's son, undoubtedly Albus means to use this as his tool in enacting his plans for the poor lad. Sorry old man, whatever plan you've got up your sleeve, forget it.'_

Taking a few shortcuts, she soon heard what she was listening for before gently reaching out and grabbing the surprised boy.

Harry got the shock of his life as he felt the cloak being lifted away from his face, a nearby torch revealing none other than Professor Sinistra the Astronomy teacher.

'For a Ravenclaw, you still have much to learn Lord Potter. An anonymous person sends you an enchanted cloak as a gift and you put it on without getting it checked for curses? Let me see it.'

Harry passed it over and watched as the young professor mumbled a few spells, the cloak flashing several times as she worked.

'There that should do it, that cloak of yours had quite a few tracing and compulsion charms put on it, undoubtedly by our esteemed headmaster.' She said the honorific with a noticeable sense or sarcasm.

Harry's eyes widened and Professor Sinistra smiled, 'you think I don't know what's going on around here my boy. Cissy and I were thick as thieves when we were here as students and I know exactly what Lucius is capable of.'

'What is Dumbledore doing?' Harry asked, 'why does he want me so much.'

'I don't know everything that goes on in his head, but what I do know is that you are destined to hold quite a bit of power. Both in terms of what you can do, and by what you represent, a lot of people are going to want you on their side, him and Lucius especially. Both are equally dangerous to you in their own way. Events are already in motion, you may have thrown a spanner in the works but the chess master in his tower has clearly just made his next move.'

'I know Lucius is dangerous, but the headmaster seems so harmless.'

The professor shook her head ruefully, 'that's exactly what he wants people to see, in truth, he has a rather dangerous view of what constitutes the "greater good" which isn't particularly healthy for those around him. You know of course that the world isn't black and white, people like the headmaster would have you believe otherwise. Before I return you to the tower, let me show you something.'

Harry followed the professor into what looked like a disused classroom, in the middle of it stood an ornate full length mirror with the words "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" carved into the frame.

'Look at the words at the top, and tell me what they say.'

It took a few moments before it clicked, ' _Mirror, the writings backwards, I show not your face but your heart's desire.'_

Gazing into the mirror Harry's breath hitched at the sight of his family standing behind him, but what really caught his interest was that not only did the mirror show his family, but he also saw Both Lucinda at his side and at their feet, two unmistakable figures on their knees, both clearly looking defeated. Draco and a man who was undoubtedly his father, both seemingly stripped of their arrogance, broken and defeated as they gazed up at him and Lucinda who were being gazed upon with looks of approval by the crowd of Potters.

'I will not ask what you see, that is for you alone to understand. But now you've seen this, be warned. Your feelings do you credit, but they can be used by those you mean you harm in order to manipulate you.'

Harry nodded and then followed his teacher out of the room and back to Ravenclaw tower, ready for the next development in what was becoming a drama far more intriguing than any that had graced any stage in the world.


End file.
